


Home Comforts

by Aishuu



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: Touya and Yukito make dinner together and are their usual wonderful selves. True love is not fearing the truth.





	Home Comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



> I've been sweet on this pairing forever, and your prompt made me want to write. I hope you enjoy this extra chocolate!

Cooking with Yuki was one of Touya’s favorite ways to relax. Yuki was always pleasant company, but he was especially engaged whenever there was food involved.

“Taste this,” Touya demanded, holding out a spoonful of the half-finished miso soup.

Yuki smiled reflexively, steadying the ladle by crossing luminously pale fingers over Touya’s own, before bringing a sip to his lips. Touya waited for the verdict, knowing Yuki’s tastebuds were superior to his own.

Once, when they had first met, Yuki would have assured Touya that whatever he was offered was delicious, but they had known each other for years now. 

Familiarity, instead of breeding contempt, had bred trust. Trust that Yuki could offer an opinion without offering offense, trust that Touya genuinely wanted Yuki’s true opinion. The comfortable small lies of polite acquaintance had faded into a less pretty, but more real, honesty.

Yuki licked his lips slowly, then tilted his head thoughtfully. “Could use a bit more paste, but it’s not essential.”

“We were out of the usual paste,” Touya stated as Yuki confirmed what he had suspected, but hadn’t been sure of.

Before Yue, Touya had always been sure. His sixth sense had eliminated the need to question, and he had instinctively known what to do in all facets of his life. He had been a better cook, always grabbing the right amount of spice or cooking meat perfectly without checking. Sacrificing those magical instincts had been one of the many little abilities he had given up to save Yuki, but he had no regrets.

He could learn to cook like a normal person, but he wouldn’t have learned how to forgive himself for not saving his most special person. Touya was learning to prefer this new reality, since he had more of Yuki than he had ever dreamed possible. 

“Don’t be afraid of being too heavy-handed,” Yuki said, turning back to the green onion he was cutting. “Let’s just get this done - I’m starving!”

“You’re always hungry,” he murmured, but obediently reach for the paste jar. He listened as Yuki hummed a silly, made-up song in rhythm with his chopping, and felt his own hunger grow. He slanted a look over his shoulder, unable to resist stealing a glance.

Touya loved to cook and he found pleasure eating, but there was another appetite he would enjoy satisfying much more after dinner.


End file.
